ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Face Paint'nimal Gang episodes
The Face Paint'nimal Gang has aired on Cartoon Network from June 18, 2004 to August 31, 2007. The series lasted for four seasons and 118 episodes including a prequel special and a theatrical movie, as well as an upcoming 2020 comeback special. Every season lasted for 26 episodes, except for its third season, which lasted for 40 episodes. Series overview Episodes Pilot (2001) #'Luck and His Pals' - 2001 - TBD Season 1 (2004) #'Luck and the Legendary Fruit' - 6/18/04 - In the series opener, Luck and his friends discover that there is a legendary fruit that is said to taste like strawberry-kiwis combined. #'Lucky Spot! '- 6/18/04 - Luck and his friends played a Board game that contained a lot of luck. Luck thought this game was for him, But things went downhill when he continued to play the game 24/7. #'Jailbreak! '- 6/25/04 - TBD #'The Big Bad Wango' - 7/02/04 - TBD #'The Tomb' - 7/09/04 - Luck and his gang go on a journey to find a legendary mummy Face Paint. #(reserved for GreenGrassCreeper) - 7/16/04 - TBD #'Face For A Race '- 7/23/04 - Artsburg hosts an annual race. #TBD - 7/30/04 - TBD #TBD - 8/06/04 - TBD #'Get a Job, Fifi!' - 8/13/04 - Fifi decides to get a job, so she works with Luck's parents. #TBD - 8/20/14 - TBD #'The Face Pain'nimal Gang' - 8/27/04 - Luck gets a big injury after an incident with two football playing Wangoes. #TBD - 9/03/04 - TBD #'Back to the Present' - 9/10/04 - TBD #TBD - 9/17/04 - TBD #'99 Earwigs On My Floor' - 9/24/04 - (reserved for GreenGrass) #TBD - 10/01/04 - TBD #'The Incredible Grump' - 10/08/04 - TBD #TBD - 10/15/04 - TBD #'Grounded' - 10/22/04 - Luck does something by accident that made his parents think it was on purpose and ground him for a week. So, his friends must prove to them that it was indeed an accident. #'The Flyst Slasher' - 10/29/04 - The gang spends the night as a hotel where a masked Flyst is planning to kill them off one by one. #TBD - 11/05/04 - TBD #'Hello, My Name is The Snake One!' - 11/12/04 - Luck gets captured by the Snake One and is ready to be supper. However, they strike a deal. If Luck wins, he will be released, but if the Snake One wins, he is food. #'Sand vs. Water' - 11/19/04 - TBD #'The Test' - 11/26/04 - TBD #'Champ and the Cow' - 12/03/04 - TBD Season 2 (2005) #'The Bonga and The Face Paint' - 6/03/05 - In the second season opener, Luck discovers a Face Paint named Kerygan. #'A Simple Game of Spotsball' - 6/10/05 - TBD #'Gizmo's Laboratory' - 6/17/05 - Gizmo discovers and takes over a laboratory, but ends up facing a lot of problems. #'Flifthy Flfi '- 6/24/05 - TBD #'The Peacock Queen' - 7/01/05 - The Face Paint'nimal Gang meet a Face Paint who thinks she is a peacock, being a queen of their species after Champ stupidly whacks a peacock. #'Twin Tears' - 7/08/05 - The Face Paint'nimal Gang meets a Tear named Anna and her twin sister named Abigail. #'Our Number 1 CHAMPion' - 7/15/05 - TBD #'The Face Paint'nimal Gang in Endsville' - 7/22/05 (crossover with The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) - a accident causes the Face Paint'nimal Gang to teleport to Endsville, where they have to team up with Grim, Billy and Mandy to leave Endsville. #'The Snake One Returnz! '- 7/29/05 - The Snake One returns to get revenge on The Face Paint'nimal Gang. #'For Snoring Out Loud!' - 8/05/05 - TBD #'Animal Anxiety' - 8/12/05 - TBD #'The Golden Statue' - 08/19/05 - The Face Paint'nimal Gang discover a long-lost statue. #'Martial Arts' - 08/26/05 - Luck decides to learn about martial arts. #(musical episode) - 09/02/05 - TBD #Alexis-focused episode - 09/09/05 - TBD #'Brotherly Days' - 09/16/05 - Kerygan's older brother visits the Face Paint'nimal Gang for the weekend, becoming a disaster for him because Kerygan always won't leave him alone. #'Kerygan's Crying Day '- 09/23/05 - TBD #'Scat Cat!' - 09/30/05 - The Face Paint'nimal Gang, Collin and Muddy meet a Face Paint cat named Halie, but she is becoming their problem as she has no home, so they must find a way to make Halie feel welcome. #'Mutant-Rex' - 10/07/05 - A scary-looking Mutant-Rex approaches in Artsburg. However, he isn't what people think it is. #'Purple Eggs and Chicken '- 10/14/05 - Alexis meets her favorite characters in her all-time favorite book Purple Eggs and Chicken. But they get kidnapped by Rufus to TBD, Alexis must save them. #'Fifi and the Haunted Doll' - 10/21/05 - Fifi decides to grab a doll, little did she know it is haunted. #TBD - 10/28/05 - TBD #'Rusty and The Cool Kidz' - 11/04/05 - TBD #'Mount Thanatos' - 11/11/05 - TBD #'Luck the Speedy Bonga' - 11/18/05 - TBD #'The Artsburg Expo'- 11/25/05 - TBD. (1 hour episode) Season 3 (2006) #'Candy Monster' - 03/03/06 - Fifi's story of the Candy Monster turns out to be true when it kidnaps the whole gang, so Luck and Fifi must save them. #episode - 03/10/06 - TBD #'Luck's Lucky Day' - 03/17/06 - TBD #'X Marks The Spot!' - 03/24/06 - TBD #'The Bonga Family Reunion' - 03/31/06 - TBD #'My Sweet Prince' - 04/07/06 - Jade falls in love with a prince. Little did she know is that her lover is actually an animal abuser, so Alexis and The Face Paint'nimal Gang must warn her. #'Fifi the Leader' - 04/14/06 - TBD #TBD - 04/21/06 - TBD #TBD - 04/28/06 - TBD #'Haley the Face Paint' - 05/05/06 - TBD. #'The Nightmare' - 05/12/06 - TBD #'Face Paints vs Tears!?' - 05/19/06 - TBD #TBD - 05/26/06 - TBD #TBD - 06/02/06 - TBD #'Where's Gizmo?' - 06/09/06 - TBD #TBD - 06/16/06 - TBD #TBD - 06/23/06 - TBD #(musical episode) - 06/30/06 - TBD #TBD - 07/07/06 - TBD #TBD - 07/14/06 - TBD #'Grounded... and Laid Off' - 07/21/06 - Mickey and Minka both get laid off from a smoothie shop, so they decide to find a new job, later ending up working as a butler of Anna and Abigail Tear. #TBD - 07/28/06 - TBD #TBD - 08/04/06 - TBD #TBD - 08/11/06 - TBD #'Spots, Where Are You?' - 08/18/06 - TBD #'Hunt for the Titanibonesaurus' - 08/25/06 - TBD #TBD - 09/01/06 - TBD #'Rusty and The Ice Cream Factory' - 09/08/06 - After running away from the pair of ferocious boars, Rusty enters a ice cream factory. #TBD - 09/15/06 - TBD #TBD - 09/22/06 - TBD #'Face Paint'ni-toon' - 09/29/06 - Rufus forces the Face Paint'nimal Gang to create a 22 minute cartoon starring Rufus himself. #TBD - 10/06/06 - TBD #'Let's Be Cops!' - 10/13/06 - TBD #TBD - 10/20/06 - TBD #'The Grumpibat Taker' - 10/27/06 - Rusty hears a story about a scary creature who abducts grumpibats and eat them without leaving a trace, leaving him paranoid. #TBD - 11/03/06 - TBD #TBD - 11/10/06 - TBD #''Untitled Thanksgiving Special'' - 11/17/06 - TBD #'Have A Holly Jolly What?' - 12/08/06 - Ratty decides to ruin the holidays by stealing presents, so Luck and his friends must stop him. #'The Face Paint'nimal Gang and... The Arachnid Friends' - 12/29/06 - The Arachnid Friends are accidentally sent to Artsburg and they team up with The Face Paint'nimal Gang and Anna and Abigail to escape, but... problem? Both Anna and Abigail has fear of arachnids. Season 4 (2007) #TBD - 3/09/07 - TBD #TBD - 3/16/07 - TBD #''Untitled Kerygan-Focused Episode'' - 3/23/07 - TBD #TBD - 3/30/07 - TBD #'Good Luck!' - 4/06/07 - TBD #'The Bear Witch Project' - 4/13/07 - The Face Paint'nimal Gang explore the forest. When they get kidnapped by the Bear Witch, Kerygan and Rusty (being the only ones not kidnapped) must save them. #TBD - 4/20/07 - TBD #'I Didn't Do It!' - 4/27/07 - Fifi was minding her business when an annoying Face Paint comes and teases her, causing Fifi to beat her up, but ends up doing something that makes it look like she did a more serious crime. After being accused and thrown in jail, Fifi tries to find a way to prove that she didn't do it. #'AAAHH!!! FLYING SAUCERS!' - 05/04/07 - After hearing rumors that there could be flying saucers, Alexis tries to protect herself and the Face Paint'nimal Gang from them. #TBD - 05/11/07 - TBD #''Untitled Alexis-focused episode'' - 05/18/07 - TBD #'Banquet? Lame!' - 05/25/07 - Luck gets stuck on a banquet, so he has to escape with the help of some new Face Paint girls he met. #TBD - 06/01/07 - TBD #'Vacation' - 06/08/07 - TBD #TBD - 06/15/07 - TBD #TBD - 06/22/07 - TBD #'Let the Cat Out of The Bag!' - 06/29/07 - TBD #TBD - 07/06/07 - TBD #'Lucky Spot!: Round Two' - 07/13/07 - TBD #'Welcome to Cartoon Land!' - 07/20/07 - Anna and Abigail gets teleported to a cartoon land where parodies of cartoon characters want their help to stop the mysterious villain. #TBD - 07/20/07 - TBD #TBD - 07/27/07 - TBD #(musical episode) - 08/10/07 - TBD #TBD - 08/17/07 - TBD #TBD - 8/24/07 - TBD #(series finale, might not be the series finale depending on the special's success) - 8/31/07 - TBD (left on a cliffhanger) Special *'The Face Paint'nimal Gang: How It All Began' - In this heartwarming prequel special to the series, Luck meets his friends and form The Face Paint'nimal Gang. (2008) *'The Face Paint'nimal Gang Forever' - Being set after The Face Paint'nimal Gang: The Movie, Luck and his friends celebrate their anniversary, but things get awry when a familiar menace and his new sidekick ruin the party, they must stop them. (2020) Theatrical film *'The Face Paint'nimal Gang: The Movie' - The Face Paintnimal Gang realizes that their city could be in grave danger, so they must mark their biggest journey ever to save the world. Meanwhile, Kerygan tries to explore her past, and find out about her parents. Crossovers *'The Face Paint'nimal Gang in Endsville' (crossover with The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) - a accident causes the Face Paint'nimal Gang to teleport to Endsville, where they have to team up with Grim, Billy and Mandy to leave Endsville. (2005) *'Juniper Lee meets The Face Paint'nimal Gang' (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee episode) - Juniper Lee travels to Artsburg where she meets The Face Paint'nimal Gang and teams up with them to defeat three tough monsters roaming around. (2005) *'The Face Paint'nimal Gang and... The Arachnid Friends?' (crossover with The Arachnid Friends) - The Arachnid Friends are accidentally sent to Artsburg and they team up with The Face Paint'nimal Gang and Anna and Abigail to escape, but... problem? Both Anna and Abigail has fear of arachnids. (2006) Category:The Face Paint'nimal Gang Category:Cartoon Network Category:Episode list Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas